Shuriken, pergamino y crisantemo
by Parresia
Summary: OS para el Reto Felicidades, Itachi de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Los regalos para Itachi Uchiha en su cumpleaños.


No soy Kishimoto, por más que quisiera, así que solo uso sus personajes para diversión.

_Este fic participa en el reto Felicidades, Itachi del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

**_Shuriken, pergamino y crisantemos_**

Un cuervo solitario cruzó el cielo que empezaba a despejarse de las nubes nocturnas.

El gris prevalecía en el horizonte, mientras un sol tímido señalaba el inicio de un nuevo día.

Hinata Hyuga observó a la lejanía la figura de un hombre encapuchado que estaba inclinado ante una piedra gris.

Sabía que debía irse, pero el misticismo de la escena le atraía: el frío del amanecer, las tenues luces del sol, la capucha negra del hombre. Si observaba con atención, sin utilizar su Byakugan, entonces podía ver la tablita con incienso que reposaba al pie del hombre y los signos grabados en la superficie plana de la piedra.

Escondida tras un árbol, observó con embeleso como el hombre hacía sus oraciones y prestaba sus respetos a lo que aquella piedra significaba.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y eso la hizo apretar los ojos. Llevaba muchos años de no sentirse tan avergonzada y realmente era muy vergonzoso volver a espiar a un hombre de ese modo, más si no sabía de quien se trataba.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y observó con mayor atención. La capucha le impedía obtener algún tipo de información sobre el hombre, pero sus acciones le daban las pistas para satisfacer su poco educada curiosidad.

La postura inclinada del cuerpo y la cabeza gacha, el incienso y la solemnidad de la escena en general, le indicaban que el hombre estaba orando. La enorme piedra gris que sobresalía y los signos tallados en esta, le indicaban que se trataba de una lápida.

El hombre estaba prestando sus respetos ante la tumba de un ser querido… y ella estaba ahí observándolo: manchando el noble momento con su curiosidad.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Su comportamiento era muy reprochable y debía sentirse mal consigo misma, sin embargo, no fue así. Al contrario, se sentía como una persona privilegiada pues tenía la dicha de observar una escena con tanta devoción.

El respeto del hombre inclinado ante la roca, le enternecía el corazón y le daba un sentimiento de paz, pues podía ver todo el amor que aquel hombre prodigó a esa persona que ya no estaba en este mundo, pero que tenía esa piedra gris como lugar de descanso.

Observó, escondida, silenciosa y feliz.

Cuando el sol disipó todas las sombras de la noche y la brisa de la madrugada dio paso a la suave brisa matutina, el hombre se puso de pie y caminó en dirección contraria a los árboles donde Hinata se escondía.

Hinata miró embelesada el movimiento de la capa, la sombra larga que se dibujaba en el césped y que alcanzaba a la piedra fija. El caminar del hombre no le dio ninguna indicación de quién podría ser.

Miró la cesta que llevaba y supo que debía irse. Había pasado demasiado tiempo escondida y sus labores estaban atrasadas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la piedra gris.

¿Quién era la persona que despertaba tal devoción? ¿Qué significaba la piedra gris?

Se salió de su escondite, tratando de convencerse de que no podía acercarse a la roca, no podía romper el encanto que había provocado en ella y no podía violar la intimidad de aquel hombre que tanto le había atraído.

Pero la piedra gris, se alzaba victoriosa en la pradera, el sol la acariciaba y su magia estaba ahí.

Caminó con lentitud hasta la piedra.

No necesitó acercarse mucho para que la verdadera historia de aquella piedra gris cayera sobre ella de pronto.

Reconoció uno de los signos tallados en la piedra: el Abanico del Clan Uchiha.

Se trataba de la tumba de Itachi Uchiha y la persona que había visto no era otro más que Sasuke Uchiha.

Dio un paso hacia atrás: debía irse. Ya había saciado su curiosidad: ya sabía la identidad. ¿Qué haría si Sasuke regresaba? ¿Cómo le explicaría que se sintió atraída por la devoción que le dedicaba a la lápida de su hermano?

Sus ojos recorrieron los signos tallados, no los conocía. Pero al llegar al final, vio seis shurikens clavadas en la piedra.

Cada shuriken llevaba un pergamino pequeño, la mayoría ya amarillentos por las inclemencias del clima; sin embargo, había uno cuyo papel estaba nuevo.

Atraída por el secreto del papel, se arrodilló ante la piedra y se acercó hasta poder leer en el pergamino del shuriken:

"Feliz cumpleaños, hermano"

Un gemido de dolor se escapó de su boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pues no pudo evitar pensar en la muerte de sus seres queridos y en la devoción con que ella visitaba sus tumbas.

Los otros cinco pergaminos decían lo mismo… Cada shuriken, cada pergamino era una ofrenda por el cumpleaños del hermano mayor de Itachi Uchiha que había muerto hacía seis años.

Hinata se limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y adquirió una postura recta ante la lápida de Itachi Uchiha. Inclinó su cabeza y presentó sus oraciones: le agradeció su esfuerzo en la guerra, y su amor y sacrificio por su hermano.

Al final, dejó uno de los crisantemos amarillos que llevaba en su cesta en medio de los shurikens y los pergaminos como su regalo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi Uchiha—murmuró al viento, mientras caminaba con una sonrisa y con los ojos húmedos, rumbo a la Piedra de los Héroes.

* * *

Logré terminarlo a escasas horas de finalizar el reto... uffff

Tiene 853 palabras.

¿Reviews?


End file.
